Fights and Make-up
by Snape's-Mistress-Forever
Summary: Severus and Hermione have a terrible break up. But can their friends get them back together or is the relationship done for good?


**All rights go to J.K. Rowling. Also the song I use is 'When I look at you' by Miley Cyrus the song belongs to her. I own nothing I just play with them.**

**Please excused the errors, I have not had the chance to edit these.**

"Harry? I'm here!" Hermione yelled coming through the front door at Grimmauld place for weekly weekend dinners. Ever since the war ended 5 years prior making her 24 while Harry and Ron was 23 everyone would gather some place rather it be the Burrow, Grimmauld, Lupin's, or her place. They would sit down and visit among one another. Never losing contact they kept up with what was happening with each other lives. The war was long and hard few on their side died but thankful many  
>lived.<p>

All the Weasley's were alive and well except Ginny who was currently 8 months pregnant very angry with Harry for making her moody all the time. She was with her and Harry's first child, they have been married for 3 years.

Ron married Lavender Brown thankful she calmed down with the pink and frilly things after the war much to Ron's delight.

Remus and Tonks were still going strong with Teddy who was 5 with another on the way.

Sirius was too busy being a rebel to ever get married but he secretly confided in Hermione that he has been seeing someone for over a year but never bringing her around.

Luna was her roommate moving in together for freedom and independence.

Fred married Katie Bell while George married Angelina Johnson both the twin doing very well in their shop it being frequently visited by the Golden Trio when they would play in the pranking war every year on the week leading up to April's Fools Day.

Then there was Severus Snape. He survived the snake bite thanks to Hermione's help. Two years after the war there was a New Year's Eve party where everyone attended. That's how it happened. They woke up the next day in the same bed…naked. Soon after diving into a secret relationship which took some time to tell the others. A year in fact. Well tell isn't the correct word more like…caught. The only person that knew was Luna and only because Severus would spend the night but was sworn to secrecy neither ready for the others to know. She remembered it like it happened yesterday

_They were at Severus's house late in his bed holding each other when there was a knock at the door.  
><em>

"_Don't worry darling I got it. Go back to sleep, you must be tired from all our activities" Snape  
>finish with a wink and smile.<br>_

_Putting on a pair of sweat pants and a shirt before shutting the drapes around the bed and silencing  
>it making sure nothing woke Hermione, he walked to the door. Opening it revealing Harry, Sirius, Ron, and Remus.<br>_

"_What do you want?" Severus asked moving aside to let them come in, tiredly ready for bed  
><em>

"_Snape have you seen Hermione? No one seen her since yesterday's dinner. Luna said she didn't come  
>home and we're starting to worry" Harry said frantically<br>_

"_No, sorry Potter but I'm sure she'll turn up soon. Probably met someone at a club and went home with  
>him." Severus said being semi-truthfully. They did go to a club to drink and for Hermione to dance she just went home with him instead of a strange man.<br>_

"_Damn it!" Harry said loudly  
><em>

"_What are you doing here Black, Lupin?" Severus asked bored  
><em>

"_Just here for my Wolfsbane, full moons next week" Remus responded politely  
><em>

"_Give me a minute." Severus said walking into his lab across the hall, retrieving it handing it to  
>Remus.<br>_

"_Thanks Snape" Remus said smiling gratefully to Severus for making it for him. Which Severus replied with a grunt in recognition  
><em>

"_Anything else?" Severus asked hoping this would end so he could go back to his witch  
><em>

"_No thank-"Harry said before he was cut off  
><em>

"_Anyone in your bed Snapey?" asked Sirius smirking leaning against the wall looking at the drapes closed  
><em>

"_None of your business Black" Severus answered back hissing  
><em>

"_You never could get a girl to sleep with you. I however had no problem in that department." Sirius  
>added proudly<br>_

"_Just because I didn't shagged half the castle doesn't mean I can't get a woman. I rather have quality  
>then quantity" Severus said snapping<br>_

"_Easy Snape, Sirius is just messing with you." Remus said calmly trying to defuse the tension  
><em>

"_You probably couldn't even get a girl with quality. I mean you're not the most attractive man out  
>there." Sirius said smiling joking<br>_

"_Most women that want a good intelligent relationship look for a man with brains rather the bronze.  
>That's all you are Black all Bronze no brains probably couldn't keep a girl even if you tried." Severus said joking back<br>_

"_Come on Sirius cut it out. It's late Snape is tired lets go check back in with Luna." Remus said trying  
>to calm Sirius down who currently had an anger expression on his face<br>_

"_Remus is right Sirius let's go" Harry said grabbing Sirius's arm pulling towards the door trying to  
>leave before a fight broke out. Quickly Sirius lifted his hand towards the drapes around the bed<br>_

"_Accio drapes" Sirius said forcefully, before Severus could stop him the drapes ripped from the bed  
>into Sirius waiting hand<br>_

"_Now let's see who Severus has in his bed." Sirius said stepping closer to the bed trying to get a  
>better look. Severus knowing what he was doing stepped in front of Sirius putting a hand on his chest pushing him back<br>_

"_Leave it Black" Severus spat angrily nearly hissing  
><em>

"_You have a silencing charm around the bed? Probably not a strong one I'll say" Sirius said pulling  
>his wand from his jacket muttering a spell breaking the charm, smirking at Severus<br>_

"_Hey Cutie! What's your name?" Sirius yelled toward the woman in Severus's bed  
><em>

_Hermione staltered shot up from the bed wand in hand pointing at the man that woke her, thankful  
>one of Severus's black t-shirts and a pair of boxers covered her as she stood there with wide eyes from every male in the room besides Severus.<br>_

"_Hermione?" Harry said walking quickly to her pulling her into his arms hugging her tightly  
><em>

"_Thank god you're okay I was so worried I thought something terrible had happened to you. Are you okay?" Harry asked quickly pulling away looking her in the eyes  
><em>

"_I'm fine Harry. I'm sorry I gave you such a scare. I meant to be home by now but I must've fell  
>asleep." Hermione said rubbing his arm comforting calming him down smiling<br>_

"_What the hell did you do to her Snape?" Sirius asked Severus looking at Remus and Ron. Remus had a smirk on while Ron was still in shock  
><em>

"_Why in the hell are you smiling? Hermione is in Snape's bed. Snape's!"  
><em>

"_Because I just won a bet with my wife." Remus said smiling  
><em>

"_Once again I ask what the hell did you do to her?" Sirius asked seething  
><em>

"_Nothing, she came willingly don't believe me ask her" Severus sneered back  
><em>

"_Hermione, what is Severus saying?" Harry asked gently looking in Hermione's eyes  
><em>

"_Harry, Severus and I have been together for a year. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but we  
>didn't know how you would respond. I'm sorry." Hermione finished lowing her head afraid she hurt her best friend.<br>_

"_Hey" Harry said gently taking his hand guiding her eyes to his once again saying "you're my sister I love you and if you want to be with Snape then be with Snape. I'm not going to stop you from getting what you want I'm not that stupid." Harry finished flashing a smile pulling Hermione into another hug "Besides rather have you with Snape then Ron. I don't think Ron could handle you like Snape could" earning a playful smack on the arm from Hermione while she laughed whispering 'thank you'.  
><em>

"_Remus how did you know about me and Severus?" Hermione asked walking up behind Severus hugging  
>him from the side<br>_

"_You think I didn't see the looks from across the rooms? The way he would 'accidently' touch your  
>waist? Also I could smell him on you. And you on him all the time. I may be a werewolf but I still graduated high in my class at Hogwarts" Remus said smiling playfully<br>_

"_Sirius are you okay with this?" Hermione asked gently  
><em>

"_I swear Snape you hurt her I'll kill you where you stand" Sirius said pointing his finger at Severus with a serious face on.  
><em>

"_I won't I love her too much" Severus said smiling down at Hermione who smiled back brightly  
><em>

"_I love you too"  
><em>

"_Okay enough no need to make me sick" Sirius said smiling playfully  
><em>

"_Ron are you okay with this?" Hermione asked Ron gently  
><em>

"_Um... yeah I mean he makes you happy so of course but I'm with Sirius if you hurt her I'll kill you."  
>Ron added, Harry and Remus said 'I will too'.<br>_

"_Thank you boys and Harry don't tell Ginny I have my own special way to tell her" Hermione said  
>smiling<br>_

"_Okay Hermione night. Goodnight Snape" Harry said pushing all the guys out of the room and out of the  
>house.<br>_

_Later that week Ginny caught Severus snogging Hermione on the Grimmauld's kitchen counter. When she saw she was momentarily shocked before exclaiming "I knew it!" Happily jumping up and down._

When Hermione thought of the event it pained her. To think of that bed, that relationship. Of Him. They had broken up a couple months ago due to a misunderstanding and Severus's stubbornness to listen. They devoted three years of their lives into that relationship to have it all taken away within a matter of  
>minutes. The memory was still fresh on Hermione's mind happening only a couple months prior.<p>

_She was in her room in her apartment. She had a large black shirt and a pair of Severus's boxer's with Sirius Black's head in her lap stroke his hair calmly he only had pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt on. She was comforting him as he spoke about how his and Luna's relationship started. They flirted, dated, and then ended up in bed, they had been dating for the past year. He wanted to tell all their friends but she has yet to tell her father about their relationship. She had left two hours prior that's when Sirius found his way into Hermione bedroom to come clean and to seek comfort he was afraid her father would disapprove and ban her from seeing him. He knew she loved her father dearly, only having him left she didn't want to disappoint him, but Sirius had fallen hard and fast.  
><em>

"_Sirius it's going to be okay." Hermione said comforting  
><em>

"_But what if it not what if he say he doesn't want her anywhere near me. I couldn't handle that 'Mione. I love her so much its killing me just thinking about losing her." Sirius said with a single tear rolling down his cheek  
><em>

"_Luna's father is a very understanding man and would only want Luna to be happy. She looks mighty  
>happy to me and I think her father would want whatever that's making her so happy to stick around." Hermione said absentmindedly rubbing his hair through her fingers accustomed to doing the same to Severus when they talked.<br>_

"_I know I'm just over thinking it, just like a certain know-it-all I know" Sirius said smirking bracing himself for the punch on his arm from Hermione  
><em>

"_Hush it! You're starting to sound like Severus" Hermione said giggling  
><em>

"_Speaking of the greasy git. How are things with him?" Sirius asked wanting to get his mind off his troubles  
><em>

"_Don't call him that! His hair is not greasy it's all shiny trust me I would know" Hermione said  
>smirking continuing "Good, better than good. He makes me so happy, but I don't think I've met a more infuriating person in all my life. He makes me so mad I just wanna slap him some times but other times he can be so sweet." Hermione said smiling brightly<br>_

"_The shagging must be good because every time I see you, you have a giant 'I was shagged good' smile on your face" Sirius said getting punched again  
><em>

"_Oh shut it! Besides that the same face I see on you and Luna when I see you together" Hermione said  
>paying him back<br>_

"_Of course! I only shag good." Sirius said playing smiling up at Hermione  
><em>

"_If I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone?" Hermione said looking down at  
>Sirius who nodded continuing "I was organizing the closet the other day when a ring fell out of Severus's jacket, and oh my god it was beautiful. The most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I think he's going to <em>

_propose" Hermione said smiling goofily  
><em>

"_Are you ready for that?" Sirius asked looking up at Hermione who smiled back  
><em>

"_Yeah I really am. I can't wait to be Mrs. Snape and having three or four little Snape's running  
>around." Hermione said smiling while picturing her and Severus's children running around the house<br>_

"_Damn girl you got it bad" Sirius said smirking  
><em>

"_I know and I don't care." Hermione replied  
><em>

"_I'm tired. Do you mind if I just fall asleep right here?" Sirius asked laying his hand on a pillow by Hermione closing his eyes sleepily  
><em>

"_No, I think I'm going to get some sleep too. Severus is coming over tonight." Hermione said yawning  
>laying down on her pillow<br>_

"_Ah yes the I'm going to stay up all night shagging my gorgeous boyfriend/girlfriend so I need to be  
>well rested nap, I've had to do that a lot with dating Luna as well. Night 'Mione love you" Sirius said closing his eyes dripping into sleep<br>_

"_Night Sirius, love you too."  
><em>

_When Hermione woke up she was facing Sirius with her hand over his. Sleepily sitting up stretching  
>and rubbing her eyes looking at the doorway where no other than Severus Snape stood looking shocked and hurt seeing his girlfriend lying in bed with another man. Quickly turning around he walk towards the door, looking down at Sirius and down at her clothes she could only think the worse<br>_

"_Severus, Severus wait! It's not what it looks-"Hermione yelled climbing out of bed quickly and out of the room in a flash in search of Severus  
><em>

"_No Hermione I don't want to hear it! What the hell you were doing in bed with him dressed like  
>that?! Because I can think of a lot of things!" Severus yelled seething with anger<br>_

"_No, no. God no. We were just talking and fell asleep. I'm sorry I was just too tired to think about what you might say when you came in." Hermione said trying to keep the tears from falling  
><em>

"_Oh just talking?! What were you talking about then?" Severus said walking up to Hermione till they  
>was inches apart. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw nothing but anger and hurt<br>_

"_I…I can't tell you. I promised" Hermione said quietly, it was Sirius's and Luna's secret. Luna didn't  
>tell hers so she wouldn't tell Luna's<br>_

"_Sure 'talking' how could you do this to me?!" Severus yelled hoarsely  
><em>

"_We didn't do anything!" Hermione yelled trying to break through to him  
><em>

"_What the hell is with all the yelling some people are trying to sleep?" Sirius said walking out of the  
>bedroom rubbing his eyes. Looking up at Hermione and Severus seeing Hermione crying and Severus eyes water it made Sirius wonder what might have happened<br>_

"_What's going on?" Sirius asked calmly  
><em>

"_You. How could you Sirius? I thought you understood that she was mine!" Severus yelled walking quickly to Sirius grabbing him by the collar hurling him against the wall  
><em>

"_What the hell are you talking about?!" Sirius yelled feeling pain shoot through his body by the impact  
><em>

"_I saw you, in her bed, with her" Severus said seething gripping the collar more tightly. Looking at Severus for a moment realizing what he saw and letting his jaw go slack  
><em>

"_No Severus, no. I wouldn't do that." Sirius said calmly not wanting to anger him more  
><em>

"_I'm done. You can have each other. I'm leaving" Severus said letting go of Sirius and walking towards the door, stopping at the handle before speaking again  
><em>

"_I never want to see you again." Severus said with a single tear rolling down his face as his heart  
>broke turning the knob, leaving the apartment<br>_

"_Severus wait please! Severus!" Hermione yelled hearing her voice break crumbling to the floor crying  
>heavily, being lifted into someone arms, where she stayed for hours. Sirius held her as she cried, she would calm down enough to talk for a little bit but soon break down again. Losing the love of her life was very hard to bare. That's how Remus found them when he came to confront Hermione and Sirius about what happened.<br>_

_Severus search for a pub where he would become drunk, only to call Remus to pick him up explaining to him what happened at Hermione's apartment. After dropping Severus at his home he went to Hermione's to get her side, only to find her in Sirius's arms on the floor by the door  
>crying.<br>_

"_What happened?" Remus asked quietly while squatting down by them to help comfort Hermione. Sirius quickly explained why he was in her bed, not going into details about Luna, he spoke about the other parts of their conversation and falling asleep waking up to a very angry Severus. Remus and Sirius stayed  
>with her all that night. Carrying her to the bed where she slept, exhausted from all the crying. They watch her. Helping in any way they could. <em>

_When Luna came home the following morning Sirius and Hermione explained exactly what happened. Luna was gratefully to Hermione to keeping her secret but heartbroken by her and Severus breaking up. Luna and Sirius stayed with Hermione all day cooking and caring for her. Soon the other found out. The girls was sympatric to her knowing they would be the same if their husbands would do the same to them, while the boys understood where Severus stood still stuck up for Hermione.  
><em>

Hermione was better now, her heart still broke when Severus's name came up in conversation but pretended like it didn't. As she shredded her coat she walked into the kitchen to greet everyone. After the break up Severus stopped coming to the dinners. As she entered the kitchen she seen a  
>familiar face staring back at her. Severus he came. But why?<p>

"What the hell is he/she doing here" Severus and Hermione said at the same time pointing at one another

"We decided to get down to the bottom of what happened." Harry said calmly

"I know what happened, she shagged Sirius and told me nothing happened." Severus spat at Harry but was glaring at Hermione. When Hermione heard this she tried to taking a step towards Severus to slap him but was stopped by Remus holding her back

"You know fucking nothing!" Hermione growled at Severus seething with anger. The comment caught Severus off guard, he smiled a small smirk still seeing the passion she's always had but he quickly vanished it

"Is that why I caught you in bed with Sirius?" Severus asked trying to remain calm

"Fuck you! Nothing happened, we were talking and fell asleep. End of story!" Hermione yelled trying to pull free of the restrains that held her

"You would wouldn't you?" Severus smirked when Hermione pulled hard against Remus

"Enough! It's time to end this!" Sirius yelled gaining everyone's eyes except Hermione and Severus who was currently having a stare off

"It's time to come clean." Sirius said looking at Luna who nodded in approval

"Luna and I are together. Have been for the past year. That's what I was talking to 'Mione about before falling asleep." Sirius said locking eyes with Severus trying to convey his message firmly Severus look from Sirius to Hermione saying

"Good try My o-"Severus said freezing as well as everyone in the room except Hermione who knew exactly how that nickname came into existing

_Severus and Hermione was lying in bed talking when Hermione suddenly spoke  
><em>

"_Will you make up a nickname for me, only for you to say? I mean I like 'Mione but I want you to  
>have your own personal nickname for me." Hermione said laying on Severus's chest<br>_

"_What would you like me to call you?" Severus asked playing with her hair absentmindedly as usually  
><em>

"_I don't know use your imagination"  
><em>

"_Fun since I don't have one… what about My Own?"  
><em>

"_My Own? I like it!" Hermione said moving her head to look in Severus's eyes continuing  
><em>

"_But you can't call me that while we're making love." Hermione said smiling  
><em>

"_Why not?" Severus asked tilting his head slightly  
><em>

"_Because I would feel like you were screaming another woman's name" Hermione said laying her head on her pillow grabbing Severus by the shoulder pulling him on top of her  
><em>

"_Don't worry the only name I will ever scream in bed, is yours" Severus said kissing her passionately  
><em>

_People have tried to call Hermione My Own but Severus quickly set them straight by saying only he could call her that._

Severus was still looking at Hermione when someone spoke pulling them out of the memory

"You two are going to straighten this out right now." Sirius said walking up to Severus as did Harry, holding both tightly they took them to a closet where they was forcible pushed in while the door was sealed magically

"What the hell are you doing?" Severus yelled banging on the door

"You're not allowed to come out until you have talked and sorted this mess out." Harry yelled through the door

"The door won't open until you have talked through everything and fix it" Remus added

"Have fun! Oh and we took your wands!" Sirius said as the sound of footsteps walking away was heard

"I'm going to kill all of you!" Hermione yelled through the door Hermione turned away from the door to survey what was in the room. Seeing a large bed with Slytherin green sheets on it her eyes widen. Noticing that this was a replica of Severus bed, the only thing that was missing was the pillars around it with the drapes. Saying 'screw it' in her mind she climbed on the bed taking off her clothes feeling hot. _Better get comfortable this is going to take a while _she thought.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked with a strain in his voice staring at her standing there in only bra and knickers settling her back against the headboard

"Getting comfortable. I'm hot so I stripped. It not like its anything you haven't seen before" Hermione said smirking as she watching his eyes run over her body.

"Fine if you're getting comfortable so will I" Severus said quickly stripping down to his boxers. He still looked the same slim but toned like a runner's body. Like Hermione, Severus also climbed on the bed and rested his back against the wall of the closet. The bed took up all of the closet except a thin bit a space by the door.

"Do you believe Sirius when he says nothing happened?" Hermione asked quietly

"I don't know. I mean it's a possibility you and him cooked the whole plot up to embarrass me. Wouldn't be the first time Black did it." Severus replied quietly as well

"Is there something you miss about me?" Hermione asked, seeing Severus go rigid she decided to continue "I miss being around you, I miss the way you would make me laugh" Hermione said smiling

"I miss making you laugh, your whole face would lit up, and I always thought your laugh was beautiful." Severus said smiling back

"I miss riding in your car with you" Hermione said smirking thinking of all the times they made love in it

"I miss that too." Severus said smirking back but soon his eyes turned sad

"I miss making love to you." Hermione said gently

"Do you remember that one time at Christmas when your dad walked in on us?" Severus asked laughing when Hermione's face turned maroon

_It was the first Christmas bringing Severus around. First time meeting the family. But they made the mistake of saying he was just a friend. Christmas Eve dinner went well, and it was almost time for the gift exchange. Having her dad's two sisters there with their children and grandchildren. Hermione and Severus went up to get the gift for her little cousin Isaac, they became a bit occupied. Hermione was on the bed with Severus on top of her, kissing her deeply while his right hand held her wrists above her head, while his left laid on her waist gently stroking circles, his lips moved from her mouth to her neck nipping and kissing, his knees on either sides of her keeping from hurting her, when her father came in to check on them. _

_Hermione saw her dad before Severus  
><em>

"_Severus, my dad" Hermione whispered  
><em>

"_Shit" Severus said pulling his head up to look at her father's red angry face. It happened very quickly one second Severus was on top of her the next he was pushed up against the wall by his throat by her father  
><em>

"_What the hell do you think you're doing boy?!" Hermione's dad Jack yelled  
><em>

"_Dad, Dad it's okay. Severus wasn't hurting me" Hermione said calmly getting up from the bed  
><em>

"_Why was he on top of you holding you down" Jack growled still looking at Severus who had no clue what to do since he's never been in this situation before  
><em>

"_He wasn't holding me down… he was kissing me. Dad, Severus is my boyfriend" Hermione said calmly  
>trying to soothe the tension. When she spoke Jack jerked his head towards her wide eyed turning back to Severus saying<br>_

"_You hurt her I'll kill you" Jack said releasing Severus and gathering Hermione into a hug which  
>she happily returned<br>_

"_Sorry about that Severus but when I came in it looked bad" Jack said releasing Hermione outstretching his hand towards Severus which Severus shook saying  
><em>

"_I completely understand sir and I promise I won't hurt her. I love her too much." Severus said smiling  
>at Hermione who smiled back<br>_

"_How long has this been going on?" Jack asked looking from Severus to Hermione  
><em>

"_About a year, but we aren't telling anyone. We're seeing how long it takes to get caught it's much more fun that way" Hermione said smiling  
><em>

"_Ah. Okay. We'll come on its present time!" Jack said giddily walking out of the room  
><em>

"Don't remind me. Still to this day every time I visited or you came with me he would yell in the hall 'I am outside Hermione's room fixing to knock. All clothes should be on!' It's so embarrassing" Hermione said with her head in her hands smiling.

"I miss…I miss loving you" Severus said quietly

"I miss loving you too" Hermione said quietly continuing "I need you back, please use Occlumency on

me, I give you full permission" Hermione said looking Severus in the eye. And that's what he did. He used Occlumency to see what really happened, he seen her comfort Sirius, tell him about the ring he planned to give to her, the playful banter, them falling asleep, and then the fallout with himself. He seen her breakdown when he left and comforted by Black and Lupin. When the memory was over he came out of her mind, looking at her once again he seen her crying

"Hermione…Hermione I am so sorry" Severus said quickly crawling over to her pulling her to him holding her

"Please please forgive me. I can't live without you. Please I'll do anything" Severus said holding her close. That's when they heard it their song, the song they first dance to, the song Severus sang after their first fight trying to make it up to her

Everybody needs inspiration  
>Everybody needs a song<br>A beautiful melody, when the night's so long  
>'Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy<p>

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no, light to break up the dark<br>That's when I, I, I look at you  
>When the waves are flooding the shore<br>And I can't find my way home anymore

That's when I, I, I look at you  
>When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth<br>You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon  
>Right there where they belong<br>And I know I'm not alone

Gently laying Hermione down on her back he kissed her deeply as their song continued to play. They made love slowly reacquainting themselves with the others body. He brought her over the top twice before he was pulled over with her. Pulling her close to him, holding her as he slipped her under the covers. He pulled her to his chest and held her.

"If you ever put me through that again I will kill you." Hermione said looking into his eyes  
>seriously<p>

"I promise I won't. I'm never letting you go again." Severus said as he gently rubbed circles on  
>her back looking back in her eyes gently continuing<p>

"Marry me." Severus said gently

"What?" Hermione asked wide eyed

"Marry me, I want to be with you. I want to have kids with you, grow old with you. I want to call  
>you my wife for the rest of my life." Severus said with a silent 'accio' having a small velvet box fly into his hand opening it letting Hermione see the ring she found while cleaning<p>

"Yes…yes of course!" Hermione said crying and smiling. Severus gently put the ring on her  
>finger kissing her softly<p>

"I love you. I love you so damn much." Severus said gently while smiling

"I love you too." Hermione said kissing him hard then pulling back

"You're going to be an excellent father" Hermione said gently looking up at Severus whose eyes  
>quickly widen<p>

"You mean… you're..?" Severus stuttered out shocked

"Yes, I'm pregnant I found before I came over here. Three months."

"I'm going to be a father!" Severus said smiling pulling Hermione into a smoldering kiss. After  
>laying there for a few minutes rubbing Hermione's stomach it grumbled pulling them to look at her stomach.<p>

"Looks like someone's hungry" Severus said smirking

The couple dressed quickly then exiting the room and heading to the kitchen in hunger holding hands. Around the table sat the usual group all eating.

"Well it looks like our meddling worked" Sirius said proudly

"Hermione what is that on your finger?" Ginny asked wide eyed and smiling causing Hermione to  
>smile back "Well Severus admitted his was an arse and proposed. And I said yes." Hermione said smiling<br>as Ginny walked and hugged her hard

"Oh another wedding! I'm so excited!" Ginny exclaimed happily

"Also there is going to be a new addition to our little group in about six months." Severus said  
>proudly holding Hermione by the waist<p>

"You're pregnant?!" exclaimed Sirius, Remus, and Harry at the same time, while Ginny  
>and Tonks pulled Hermione into another hug. That night everything became right.<p> 


End file.
